Dinastia Lunar: la estrella suprema
by letras de sangre
Summary: Luz siempre ha admirado el Palacio de Cristal y a la Neo Cristal Reina Serenity, su único pensamiento es poder desarrollar su misterioso poder y ser una Sailor para proteger a su Alteza. Sin embargo, una oscura fuerza destruye la ciudad y ella deberá volver al pasado para buscar ayuda de la Reina original pero se pierde por el camino y termina en Tokio del S. XX.


**Hola, esta es la primera historia que publico, me gustaría que la leyerais y comentaseis. Bueno, la historia comienza en un futuro Milenio de Plata bastante después del reinado de la Neo Reina Serenity.**

**Summary:**

**Luz siempre ha admirado el Palacio de Cristal y a la Neo Cristal Reina Serenity, su único pensamiento es poder desarrollar su misterioso poder y ser una Sailor para proteger a su Alteza. Sin embargo, una oscura fuerza destruye la ciudad y ella deberá volver al pasado para buscar ayuda de la Reina original pero se pierde por el camino y termina en Tokio del S. XX dónde conocerá a unas sailors un tanto pecularies y descubrirá su verdadero pasado y lo que conlleva.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La ciudad de Tokio de Cristal brillaba gracias a la potente luz reflejada por la luna, los ciudadanos de esa bella ciudad, así como los del universo conocían la razón, una nueva descendiente de la luna iba a nacer.

En el gran palacio una hermosa mujer de pelo plateado sufría para dar a luz a su hija y futura heredera del Milenio de Plata del Futuro. La joven mujer era conocida como la Neo Cristal Reina Serenity, descendiente de la poderosa Neo Reina Serenity. Pero ahora mismo, la joven no pensaba en su poderoso linaje, su único pensamiento iba para su hija que estaba por nacer mientras una gran angustia oprimía su corazón. Su hija jamás conocería a su padre, ese hombre de brillante pelo negro que llegó y se marchó cual estrella fugaz, pero que perduraba para siempre en su corazón.

-Vamos Majestad, haga un último esfuerzo- la anciana comadrona miraba angustiada a la mujer que había ayudado a nacer y que ahora estaba sufría en la cama.

-Ánimo Alteza, ya casi ha terminado- dijo una mujer de pelo oscuro- Pronto verá a su querida hija.

Con esas palabras, la Reina dio un último empujón y un llanto rasgó la noche. Una pequeña niña sonrojada lloraba en los brazos de su madre.

-Es preciosa-dijo llorando la Reina- Ojalá él estuviera aquí.

Las personas que se encontraban en esa sala observaron a la niña, cuatro pequeñas sonreían entre sí, alegres de ver semejante milagro. Pero las otras cuatro personas la observaban serias, dos altas muchachas miraban preocupadas a su pequeña princesa, las otras dos, una alta mujer de pelo negro y una niña de apenas dos años miraban serios al recién nacido, esperando. Ajena a esto, la comadrona lloraba en silencio, dando gracias a la Diosa por haber podido ver dos milagros como aquel en su vida.

-Hola mi dulce luz de la esperanza, hola mi dulce estrella- cantaba la Reina.

Entonces sucedió, aquello que estaban esperando esas cuatro mujeres. Cuando la pequeña princesa abrió los ojos, de un cálido y profundo violeta, una luna creciente apareció en su frente y derramó una cálida energía en la estancia. A su vez, otro brillo distinto, uno más luminoso lo acompañó y un pequeño punto apareció en la frente, encima de la luna creciente, de la marca real.

-No puede ser-susurró la joven de pelo rubio, mirando a su compañera de pelo azul- ¿Neptuno vistes lo mismo que yo?

-Sí Urano, no hay duda, ese brillo...

Las dos se giraron hacia la mujer que sostenía a la niña de dos años, advirtiéndolas con la mirada para que no hablaran, estas entendieron.

Ajenas a este intercambio de miradas, las otras niñas, futuras sailor scout contemplaban extasiadas a su princesa, enamoradas de su brillo y la Reina acariciaba el escaso pelo oscuro de su pequeña.

-Tesoro mío, al fin te tengo en mis brazos, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida cariño-miró a sus acompañantes y sonrió orgullosa- Os presento a la princesa de la luna, a la pequeña luz Serenity.

Las demás se arrodillaron ante el bebé, pero una de ellas contemplaba a la pequeña con una gran preocupación en su mirada.

La princesita soltó una risita y otro cálido rayo de luz salió de su frente, tanto de la luna, como del punto situado encima...

Lejos de ese planeta y de esa galaxia, un manto de oscuridad y Caos despertaba, había sentido una poderosa energía, una energía que no sentía desde el principio de los tiempos. Esa oscuridad empezó a moverse destrozando planetas a su paso.

**6 años después...**

Una fuerte tormenta caía sobre la ciudad de cristal, un potente trueno hizo despertar a la pequeña princesa que dormía en el gran palacio. Luz Serenity contempló la tormenta con mala cara, odiaba las tormentas y más esas noches, cuando su mamá no estaba. Intentando dormir, se metió debajo de las sábanas y se tapó los oídos. Aunque Sailor Saturno y Plutón habían dejado la luz encendida cuando le dieron las buenas noches, ella aún sentía miedo. Un potente rayo cayó cerca y las luces se fueron, la niña abrió los ojos asustada y entonces un gran trueno resonó, haciendo retumbar los cimientos del palacio y se asustó. Aunque lo que más le asustó fue la risa que oyó durante el trueno, una risa que le heló la sangre y removió sus más profundos miedos. Otro trueno sonó y la pequeña salió corriendo de la habitación, buscando a alguna de las sailors.

Una sombra que se deslizaba por el palacio sonrió cuando vio a la pequeña correr descalza en busca de alguien y sigilosamente la siguió.

-Sailor Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter, Venus-gritaba la niña- Urano, Neptuno, Saturno,Plutón- soltó un sollozo-Mamá...por favor, no me dejéis sola.

Lo que ella no sabía era que las demás estaban luchado porque un poderoso grupo de sombras del Caos intentaban atacar el palacio. La niña poco a poco iba llorando más y entonces llegó ante la puerta prohibida, su madre nunca le dejaba entrar y cuando lo intentó la puerta reaccionó contra ella. Se metió el pulgar en la boca (una mala costumbre) y acercó la mano a la puerta. La sombra que conocía esa puerta rugió y atacó a la pequeña. La niña oyó el sonido y se giró. Asustada, vio como unos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, acercándose a ella, cerró los ojos asustada y gritó.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os halla gustado, bueno...podéis dejar vuestros comentarios. El siguiente capítulo ya está listo, pero para llevar una constancia y que no haya gran diferencia entre un capítulo y otro intentaré publicar una o dos veces por semana.**

**Adiós, besos lunares!**

**P.D: si hay alguna falta o algún error, por favor, decírmelo y lo cambiaré, debo comprar un teclado para la tablet, escribir en el teclado táctil es horrible.**


End file.
